LED light bulbs are generally comprised of one or more LED dies configured on a circuit board and the circuit board is then placed in a light bulb. The light bulb can then be secured into a light bulb socket or a lighting fixture. Prior art LED light bulbs are typically large in size with many design elements (e.g. copper fins or aluminum fins) providing for the dissipation of heat. While these design elements are essential for heat dissipation, they increase manufacturing cost of the light bulb as well as the weight of the light bulb (thereby increasing their shipping cost). This is a problem for LED light bulbs designed to replace traditional incandescent light bulbs because many LED dies (or a few large LED dies) would be needed to generate sufficient amount of luminance to replace the traditional incandescent light bulb. But in operation, these LED dies would generate a tremendous amount of heat, and if the amount of heat is not properly managed, the light bulb could malfunction or become a fire hazard. It is therefore desirable to have a structure for LED light bulbs that would be efficient in heat dissipation and would have a low manufacturing cost.